graviddiariesfandomcom-20200215-history
Arachnilia
The Arachnilia are a race of cross spider/naga Okuni. They can be found socially in underground desert ruins, worshipping the Queen Arachnilia. Their best roles are Valkyria, Berserker and Mimic. Some Arachnilia can be Dancers since they are very exotic in nature. Appearance Arachnilia have armored exoskeleton body, and their backs are forms of armored spider like legs that help shields their body. They have red eyes, and black long hair. Their tails are either brown or green. Abilites * Poisonous Webs - Arachnilia are unique in the fact that their webs are green and instantly laced with a crippling toxin. This poison obviously doesn't effect the Arachnilia in any negative way. * Night Vision - Arachnilia are able to see perfectly well in pitch black darkness. * Armored Hide - An Arachnilia's body is mostly covered in a tough plate like exoskeleton. The only places they don't have armor is on their bellies, breasts, faces, inner arms, and undersides of their tails. Lifespan Arachnilia can live up to 90-120 years. They become full adults at age 20. Reproductiion An Arachnilia pregnancy last about 10 months or a year at most. They lay up to 5-7 armored eggs, and willing to guard their eggs. Their nymph forms doesn't grow their armored skin until a year later after they're born. The Queen Arachnilia starts getting pregnant and lays eggs once she matures. A new queen could be born once every 100 years. Those that aren't queens can get pregnant on their own, but only with the help of the queen. Religion and Customs Arachnila are very regal creatures and rather intelligent and sociable Okuni who worship their Queen, and each other. They hunt at night, and often find food for the Queen back home. In battle, they always rely on their armor for both defence and offense. Arachnilia can shed their damaged skin and will not be able to shed again in about 4-5 weeks. There can be only one Queen Arachnilia in the society. The one with the biggest pregnant belly will be pronounced queen of the species and she will receive a crown. The Queen tends to weigh more than the other Arachnilia, becoming slightly immobile. Her armored skin needs to be kept polished almost every day to show her beauty among others. In combat, Queen is known to be very tough, and tactical, making them difficult to be tamed. If the Queen is tamed, the next Arachnilia with the biggest belly will be appointed a new Queen. The best way to befriend an Arachnilia is to become very sophisticated in the group, and respecting the Queen. Most high social class Shamans are known to tame Arachnilia due to their exotic features. However, some Shamans attempt to tame the Queen, but taming usually fails because of her enhanced power. Weakness Arachnilians are very vulnerable to fire, which will heat up their armored hide, and soften them to make it very less durable. Moveset Trivia *The art for the Arachnilia was drawn by gh0st1134 while calmingscene added the colors. Category:okuni Category:Deramon